Something Complicated
by CzechFlagSticker
Summary: Julian Larson is heart broken, lonely, and torn between the love he harbors for Logan Wright. However, there are other people who start flashing into mind when the word "Love" is thrown into the air. Jogan & Juliark  Julogiark triangle extraordinaire !
1. Leaving

Summary: Julian Larson is heart broken, lonely, and torn between the love he harbors for Logan Wright. However, there are other people who start flashing into mind when the word "Love" is thrown into the air. Jogan & Juliark (Julogiark love triangle extraordinaire).

**A.N  
>Alas! The first JoganJuliark I started with. The idea's been sitting in my head ever since we found out about Julian's "little crush". Hopefully it won't be such slow going as this first chapter was. My muse is up and running around in my head at the moment, but I make no promises.**

**So...this will be probably more than a couple chapters (I have A LOT of plans for it). There will be both Jogan and Juliark further along.**

**We start out with some classy angst, and we'll see where it heads from there my friends! Either way, I hope you enjoy :)**

_Also, almost forgot, none of this is mine besides the plot. Dalton belongs to Glee, and Julian and co belong to Miss CP, whose story of the lives of those in Dalton, is linked on my profile page._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Leaving<strong>

Julian Larson sat alone on his bed, hands in his hair hiding his face, breath coming short. He wasn't going to cry; that's what he kept telling himself, and truth be told, he probably wouldn't. Not tonight anyway. Tonight he had to pack.

_Oh right. Packing. Fuck._

The luscious brunette groaned and fell back on his dorm room bed a minute before getting up, pacing around the room a few times, and finally settling on throwing everything from his closet into the suitcase he had barely unpacked. Truth be told, Julian hated packing up. Over the past years, he'd learned to associate it with another rejection from Logan Wright. The blond boy with those green eyes he would kill for. If only. But Logan didn't have feelings for Julian, and probably never would. Especially with the way he looked at that small kid Kurt. Kurt. His stupidly innocent charm and perfect grooming; no, Julian never had a chance, and it was too painful to even think about staying just to have his heart ripped out again.

_Logan._

Julian let out an audible sigh and glanced at his closed door, wondering if the boy down the hall was asleep or not. Julian let his mind wander, thinking of how softly Logan would be breathing, his eyes closed like nothing was wrong, hair ruffled, blanket tight. Oh how Julian yearned to be there next to Logan, their bodies curled in each other's.

But there was no point dwelling on what would never be a reality and so Julian continued to pack up, trying to concentrate on the new movie he had confirmed by phone call earlier that week.

* * *

><p>"<em>Julian? I wasn't expecting you any time soon. How's school going?<em>"

"Yep, it's me," Julian said delicately into the mouthpiece of his phone, remorseful that this was happening again. "It's fine, but I wanted to talk to you about the movie I said we weren't gonna take," he continued.

"_Oh! Did Mr. Otto's proposal get to you after all? The cast really is going to be fantastic_," a female voice pounded out of the speaker, a little too loudly.

"Yeah, you know, this one will look fantastic on that growing list Margie."

"_Oh definitely. I'm glad you're taking this one Julian. We can deal with that psycho stalker too, I promise you. We've dealt with these types of crazy before, it's nothing we can't handle this time. Nobody can stop you from doing what you love babe, and I will hold that promise to you until the day I die_," Margie intoned in a more serious voice, writing down some details onto a notepad on her end of the phone.

"I hope you're right," Julian replied, having forgotten about the death threats until that moment. School was so calm, so normal. It would've been nice to stay for a while this time, to forget about the hectic Hollywood life. "Anyways Margie, I've gotta go fill out this closure form for school, I'll see you later this weekend probably."

"_Wait…what's this closure form? We've never had to fill out one before, have we?_"

"No we haven't. It's the same process as usual for short leaves, but I'm actually _leaving_ leaving this time."

"_Hold on a second Julian, have you talked to your mother and father about this yet?_"

"No, but it's alright. My career's in full swing right now, there's no need to finish schooling. I don't need it to act. When am I ever going to use Calculus? Even if I get cast as a Math professor at some point in the future, everything will be in the script."

"_Bring it with you, we can discuss this when you get here._"

"Alright, fine Margie," Julian sighed, "I'll talk to you before I get on the plane." With that he ended the call with his agent and threw his phone over onto his bed with a sigh of irritation. He didn't need Margie complicating this on top everything else. It was nice to have an agent who seemed to actually care about him in such a motherly way, but sometimes Margie took his life far too personally.

Julian crashed onto his bed on top of where he'd just thrown his phone. Within minutes, he was out cold, the day taking its toll on him.

That night he dreamed of his new cast mates with taunting green eyes.  
>It seemed that Logan wasn't ready to leave Julian's subconscious alone any time soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Julian shuddered at the memory, tugging the zipper across its path along the suitcase as quietly as he could manage. The walls weren't exactly sound proof, and he didn't really want to make a big scene out of leaving. No, scratch that, he definitely didn't want to make a big scene out of leaving. Which was why he chose now to pack-while most of the other Stuarts had put their books down for the night and hunkered into comfy beds for the night; rather than during the day when people were consistently leaving and entering, walking around and hanging over arms of chairs studying pages of math equations before a big test or reading the last few pages of <em>Romeo &amp; Juliet<em> assigned the day before. It wasn't entirely likely, but if he played it right, he might just be able to fade out of existence. Nobody would notice…but Julian knew that was a far off fantasy. It was likely the entirety of Dalton would know by the end of two weeks, maybe a month if he was lucky and lay low once he got into LA.

The boy sighed for what seemed like the 20th time of the night, pinching his noise and closing his eyes in irritation. If only it were possible for the famous to just disappear without mass drama ensuing. Drama, heck, it was the very last thing Julian needed more of in his life.

He took a side long glance at the wall across from his bed and above his desk. There were photos on top of photos, articles, pictures, drawings, theater tickets, and other random keepsakes taped up to the wall and pinned to a cork board in the corner. Cast mates stared down into deep, brown eyes along with other Dalton students-most with those green eyes of the one and only Logan, and usually accompanied by the third of the Stuart boarding house trio: Derek, the only one who knew Julian's tormented secret. Julian's eyes narrowed in on one of the pictures instinctively. Two sets of brown eyes flanked that same set of memorable green ones that seemed to always sneak their way into his conscious. They were rowdy and smiling, and Logan's arms were grasped around both of his friend's bare waists as the three hastily fell back into a large, crystal clear pool, both sets of brown eyes wide and green devious and scheming and definitely playful. It was only another vacation with his two friends, but it had been one of his best memories.

As the actor's hand grabbed the photo and pulled it from the wall, a small knock came at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm really leaving you guys right there in the middle of the action! I'm sorry (but only a little bit)!<strong>

**Look for that photo memory soon, it's gonna be a Derulian sex riot. I'm thinking that I'm going to fill every other chapter up with photo memories (my headcanon!Julian keeps photo walls and lots of photos in his personal space). Let me know what you think. If you guys aren't down, I won't bother.**


	2. Goodbyes

**A.N:  
>Oh hey there awesome people! I hope you're enjoying your day so far.<br>Just another starter chapter. We get some snazzy time travelling at the end of this chapter though, so hold on tight to your broomsticks (beds? car doors? desk edges? pants?) and enjoy (or don't, that's fine too).**

_You know the shenanigans. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN FRONT TEETH AND SOME MOLARS AND WISDOM TEETH AND THE SHOES ON MY FEET. And this plot too I suppose._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 ~ Goodbyes<strong>

A panic crept up the throat of Julian cutting off his breath as three little raps collided against his door. Adam's apple bobbed down as the boy swallowed loudly and stood as still as possible hoping whoever was there would just go away.

The knob turned, a head of hair popped into the crack that had opened.

"Jules?"

The door pushed further open.

Julian frowned.

"Derek…"

The figure of Derek Seigerson froze halfway through the doorway, gazing around the near empty room and spotting the two filled suitcases. "What's going on?" Derek spurted as his eyes finally rested uneasily back on the boy next to the desk, mouth slightly parted in surprise.

"Uh, well, I accepted that offer I was talking about earlier," Jules spoke softly, shrugging.

"Earlier as in last month? Earlier as in that movie you're being harassed about?" the second brunette peered at the first.

"You make it sound so horrible," Julian rolled his eyes dramatically, trying his best to pretend he didn't care, that this decision didn't carry eighty pounds of baggage along with it.

"It is Jules. You're gonna get yourself hurt throwing yourself around like this just to get out of here. And don't pretend you don't know exactly what I'm talking about."

"D, stop. Please," a hurt look flashed across brown eyes. "You don't understand, I can't. I just can't. He's gonna be the death of me if I don't get out of here. I…I'm dreaming about him-his eyes. Everyone has them, and they laugh at me every night; you know how much I love my sleep. Well I'm hardly getting any," he tapers off staring at the floor.

Across the room, Derek pursed his lips.

A moment later D's next to Julian and clasping his shoulder, "Alright, but you have to promise to call. When's your flight out?"

Julian glances back up at his friend with a small, sad smile burnt into his face, "Crack of dawn tomorrow morning."

A hand grabs at the photo still in Julian's hands.

"That was a great day. He's gonna miss you despite what you think."

"Pffft, yeah, right."

"Seriously!" Derek gives a soft shove accompanied by a cautious smile. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Why would I tell him about that? And don't you dare think about telling him yourself!" Julian's eyes blew up wide.

"Chill Jules, I meant about you leaving."

"Oh…sorry," his eyes go back to normal if not a little distracted, "I don't think so. Maybe I'll send him something when I'm back in LA, but I can't bring myself to face him. Not right now."

Derek nods and hands Jules back the photo.

The actor takes a look back down at the photo before turning to Derek again, gesturing towards the other photos on the wall, "Help me take the rest down?"

* * *

><p>They spend the next half an hour taking down the wall of photos and laughing cautiously before Derek heads off to bed with a small handful of pictures, and Jules heads out the front doors of Stuart with two suitcases full of everything he'd kept at school.<p>

He steps into the back door of the car waiting as the driver pulls his things into the back trunk, and proceeds to the front door to start off for the airport. Through the tinted windows, Julian Larson glances back at the steps he'd walked every day and the door he'd entered and exited countless times. The car crept forward slowly and eyes peeled away from the place he swore to never return to.

* * *

><p>The text was sent a week later. It was erased and reworded 12 times, and he'd regretted it the second he managed to tap the send button. A heavy sigh escaped lips, and the brunette walked away from his phone for the rest of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Logan…Pick up Jules. I know you're getting my messages. I know you're <em>ignoring<em> them," a sigh, and then the soft beep as the message ended. The number 7 was pressed, and the message was forever lost to whichever world erased voicemails went.

Thirty more voicemails were left over the period of three months.

And then 15 over the next three.

Until it was just a single voicemail in the period of a year.

And then they stopped completely.

* * *

><p>Stalker issues got worse before they got better, but a break-in over one summer faced one boy with another boy named Adam that he had known for a month or so during his last days at Dalton Academy. Cops were called, a conversation was held, threats were made, a gun was cocked, and in the end a restraining order and some time prevailed. Life was calm again.<p>

* * *

><p>Julian dropped contact with everyone he knew from Dalton besides for the occasional phone call with Derek to make sure he was alright, though it wasn't hard with the countless magazines his face grazed.<p>

His job was soaring. _Something Damaged_ had ended, but more projects, bigger projects had started, and pop culture was eating up every scrap of Julian Larson they could get their hands on.

He went shopping in Soho with his new girlfriend, and half of America saw pictures in line ringing up their groceries. He had a cameo in a music video and the fangirls on his Tumblr page were going insane. Everyone knew everything. Or so they thought anyways.

It wasn't hard to leave his school life behind, and he would be quoted as saying "it was the best thing I ever could've done for myself" in interviews.

But was Julian Larson-Armstrong, the human being really doing alright?

Was it the green eyes of his girlfriend that glimmered in his dreams, or a different pair, that haunted his nightmares?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<br>And so we begin.**

**Welcome onto the Juliark train (we're not a train...someone remind me what our ship is? I forgot *shame-I'm a bad shipper*)! I hope you enjoy your time with us to come, now buckle up! We can't have any of you falling out when we hit the loop-de-loop!**


	3. Snapshot 1

**AN** – You guys know the spiel!

This is a little drabble from that picture that our lovely Jules pulled from his wall in Chapter 1.  
>I should have Chapter 3 up for you shortly as I have time and I'm house sitting all by my lonesome with no extra money to frolic around state with all of next week. However it is also Harry Potter week and I'm already an emotional wreck, so we'll see how that goes. I'm doing my best not to go over my 21 day "it's been too long since you've given them a chapter" mark. I've got until the 16th before I get myself into trouble, but I'm pretty sure I can manage.<p>

Anyways…now that I've gone on a bunch of tangents…I adore you guys! Let me know what you think of these little in between snapshots. If you hate them, I'll probably keep doing them anyways for my own amusement, but I'd like to know anyways! *heart

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The blonde walked out of the sliding door, closing it behind him hastily with a foot, three glasses of lemonade balanced in his hands. He began the walk over to a long glass table set distinctly across the patio from the pool and hot tub—separated neatly by some primed shrubbery—of the Wright's house in the Hamptons.

Logan's head is down, concentrated on not tripping and spilling the glasses he filled too tall as he passes the first corner of the pool and catches glimpse of two sets of legs in his peripherals. He glances up, and stops in his tracks.

"Don't you dare…" Logan peers between the two figures standing in front of him, armed with super soakers and dripping wet from the pool they'd been splashing around in when Logan left to get the drinks.

"Any last words?" Julian cocks his head with a smirk.

"No, don't even—I've got the lemonade, and I'm not going back to get more!" Logan responds slowly. "And I'm not telling you where the lemonade is either when you make me spill all of this."

"Lo, we've been here a thousand times, you think we don't know where you keep the lemonade?" Derek raises his eyebrows in humor.

"Right door of the fridge, top shelf, yellow glass jug," Julian rattles off, his smirk growing by the second.

"I'm going to kill you both," Logan says before darting off towards the table, spilling the lemonade all over the ground and himself as the two brunettes aim and fire, soaking the taller of the trio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was the next day and Derek and Julian were laying out poolside on some loungers quietly. Derek was texting some girl he'd met the other day down by the beach, and Jules was still dressed from his late start. Logan however, was swimming laps in the pool, and in between entertaining himself by diving for weights in the deep end. He'd tried to get the other two in, but they weren't having it and continued to laze about the side of the pool.

Logan had a sneaking suspicion that Julian had fallen back asleep in the past ten minutes, and so when his step mother Michelle came out to check on the boys before she left them alone again for another couple of weeks-she'd stopped in for some things and to check on them-he nodded towards Julian.

In that motherly way Michelle tried to have, she smiled back to Logan and walked up to Julian's arm chair, shaking him a little bit and speaking out, "Wakey wakey sleepy head," in a high pitched tone.

Julian groaned, blinking up at Michelle with a scowl.

She cooed back, "Awww, here why don't you three get together and we can take a picture before I leave?" She ran back into the house to grab a small digital camera from one of the kitchen drawers before coming back outside to stand in front of the pool and persistently ushering all the boys to stand there together.

Derek got up from his seat, slipping his phone into the pocket of his trunks before leaning over to Julian to drag him up from his own before walking over to stand in front of Michelle. Jules stretched before joining him and glared back at Logan as he took his time swimming from the other side of the pool lazily.

When he finally hoisted himself up from the pool edge, Julian glared at him again, "Don't even think about touching me. Or dripping on me."

"Awww, who's a cranky little princess this afternoon?" he winked at the other before Julian glared back towards Michelle, ready for the picture to be over with. A mischievous grin graced the blonde's face as Michelle turned the camera on and switched some modes.

"Ready? Say cheese!" Michelle grinned finally, watching the screen and pressing the shutter button as suddenly Logan grasped the waists of his two companions and dragged them backwards into the pool with him.

As they all sputtered back up, Logan grinned widely, "That's for yesterday."

Michelle laughed from the front of the pool looking at the display of the final picture, "Oh my gosh, that's a great one!"

Derek checked his pocket, dragging out his phone as water poured from the edges, "You are so dead Wright, so dead."

Julian looked like a drowned rat.

Logan took one look at him and burst out laughing before he found himself being pushed under water.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. Flash!

**A/N**

**I feel a little regret over just barely dusting the topic of Adam because I _always_ do (I regret the fact that Adam even has to exist to start with—it's a treacherous lifestyle when Adam's lurking in the corner all mentally unstable), but alas, this is not the story of how Julian almost died by the hands of some silly boy with an overly obsessive crush, it's the story of how Julian fell in and out and in love. I'll deal with the Adam challenge some day. Maybe a photo half-chapter at some point, we'll see.**

**Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying this still (we've hardly started this roller coaster, what a weird point to ask this), and I hope you especially enjoy this new chapter. I had a good time writing it, and I feel like we're actually getting to the point where my fingers can go into creative cruise control. You should see the things I have planned. My planning document is barely shorter than the entirety of the written up fic after this chapter.**

_I'm perfectly aware that I own nothing except the plotlines that run through my head. And in case you haven't been paying attention to AN's, but for some reason decided to start reading them today, now you're aware too! Party? No regrets? Just tequila? Just kidding kiddies. No tequila. For now ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Flash!<strong>

Makeup was placed gently on counters, cameras set up, lighting placed decisively and tweaked, people quietly bumbling around with cups of coffee in hand. It was early, but the studio was bustling already in preparation for the numerous amount of talent arriving within the half hour. It was the first of the two-day annual shoot and interview of Hollywood's 15 young promising celebrities at YoHo magazine.

* * *

><p>Julian Larson was the first to arrive, opening the door of a building that looked to be abandoned and located in a much less populated part of the city. Despite appearances, when the doors opened a playlist of The Kooks, 30 Seconds to Mars, and a couple other bands as well as a selection of random Indies wafted through the air as people milled about, still setting things up. A tan skinned nose crinkled alongside a smile as the boy announced himself with a barely loud, "Hello!" towards the crowd of people in general.<p>

A small girl in trendy glasses came up to him immediately, holding out her hand and offering up a small cup of coffee, "Mona. I'm the P.A. today, so if you need anything just let me know, or shout my name."

Julian grasped her hand for a moment before taking the coffee from her even though he'd had one on his way out of the apartment 20 minutes ago, "Julian, obviously. Thanks."

"Right this way, they're gonna get you started on wardrobe and makeup. We're doing single shots before the group shot today, and you Mr. Larson, are lucky numero uno," Mona exclaimed in a cheery tone, clearly already perked up on her own coffee. She turned around and headed towards a large corner of the studio set up with rows of clothes hung on rolling racks labeled by actor and actress. A half a dozen chairs were in the opposing corner resting in front of well lit mirrors and counters stacked with makeup and each paired with their own specialists; all opposite of an entire side of the studio set up with camera equipment, white seamless, and bright flashing lights that drew heavy heartbeats and lulls of excitement from countless. Rolls and bagels and other breakfast assortments, along with heaps of coffee sat daintily amongst tables splayed in between the areas of professionalism.

Mona passed Julian off to another woman with her light hair pulled up in a high bun that was already loosening into a mess, who introduced herself as Liza before Julian was tugged to his rack of clothes and was passed a set of navy blue corduroy pants, black suspenders, and a deep honey-beige blazer. "No shirt?" he asked over his shoulder walking towards a screened off area with a white sheet of printer paper labeled "DRESSING ROOM" taped to it.

Liza looked back at Julian's rack to make sure she hadn't missed anything before shaking her head and yelling back to the retreating figure, "Nope, we're going for the peek of that precious skin before we actually put a shirt on you hon."

Julian chuckled lightly to himself as he made it behind the screen and began to undress and tug on the set of clothes given to him. "Should've seen that one coming," he mumbled to himself with a lilt, pulling the cords on.

* * *

><p>It's the end of Julian's second outfit when Clark Sawyer walks in the doors of the abandoned building and Mona greets him, officially blocking his body from view to the rest of the studio. Julian is mid pose—on his toes in fancy shoes, one arm dangling back behind him as another holds out on his bowtie, with his back slightly arched, somehow making it look like one of the most natural pose anyone could ever pull off—when he spots Clark moving away with Mona. "Clark!" he shouts out to the blond after the shutter of the camera clicks off a few more snaps and the photographer nods approval.<p>

"I think that's the one Mr. Larson, go change, yeah? And then you're finished for now."

"Sure Philipe," Julian grins and runs over to Mona and Clark.

"—No, I'm alright Mona, I already had a coffee before I left, thanks though," Clark says as Mona attempts to hand him a coffee. He glances up past Mona's shoulder only to be greeted by a bouncing Julian.

"J!"

They hug before Julian takes over Mona's position-quite to her displeasure, earning Julian a curt frown-and leads him towards the makeup tables and shoddy "dressing room".

"It's been forever J! You've obviously been doing well. Cute girlfriend, plenty of leading rolls," Clark begins.

"Yeah, and YoHo 20 along with Flakey McHooHaa over there," Julian nods at a beautiful, tall, red head walking by chatting to another girl about how her maid 'totally' didn't do this and that right the other day. He waggled perfect eyebrows at Clark, "She yelled at the lady in makeup a couple of minutes ago. Something about never wearing winged eyeliner? I stopped paying attention."

"Trust me, you only know half of it. I was waiting with her for an audition the other week. She's even more of a primadonna than you are, J. But she's still sweet jerk face."

"Oh Clark, I've missed your angelic ways," a roll of brown eyes followed by, "How did you ever get here?"

Julian headed towards his rack of clothes again, someone coming to take off his bowtie as Clark was sat down at the farthest makeup table-the one closest to the clothes so the two were still in talking range for another couple of seconds before Julian would be tugged off again.

"Pure talent…unlike some of us," Clark smirked over his shoulder.

Julian actually laughed, "Ohoho Sawyer, you are so dead meat."

Liza the stylist came over, pulling up Julian's last outfit of his single shots, "Now now you two, all the death will have to wait until the end of tomorrow. I will not have my whole clothing line celebrity drug smuggling plans busted because cops decided to show up after some silly actors decided to end their lifelong feud over who was more legit," she winked at the two and shoved the hangers into Julian's hands. "Now get back there Mr. Julian Larson," she elongated his name making it come out over-pretentious.

"You better watch it too, Liza!" Julian shouted as he walked backwards towards the screen with the printer paper on it.

"Oh shush before I make a last minute change and have you walk out there half naked this time."

Julian laughs to himself the rest of the way towards the screen with his wardrobe change in tow. He gets to the opening of the dressing room when he hears the distinct tone of his phone chiming from the pocket of the pants he's wearing. Digging it out with a smile plastered to his face, Julian stopped and hung the pile of clothes delicately on one of the screens. His phone read out "Aly" and he smiled wider than he already was.

"Hey baby! I'm at YoHo, be quick?" his previous laugh was still on his voice as he answered.

A flash of confusion shoots across Julian's face before the smile drops from his face completely, the girl on the other end of the telephone chattering away seriously as he listens in quiet, everything dropped in the moment.

Julian bites his lip and nods before realizing that she can't see what he's doing, "Y-yeah, okay…I guess I'll come by later today after I'm done with the shoot. Uhm…okay," his voice breaks on the okay, and he clears his voice before nodding again in reply to the girl.

"Yeah…I'm okay. I'll be okay. I'll see you later though, I need to go."

A mumble on the other end.

"-Oh…you're not going to be there? Cindy? Okay, yeah, it should be around dinner time. You know how these things are though."

"Yeah, bye," this goodbye is cold, and Julian's body movement is suddenly detached from the studio he's in. He grabs the clothes that are hanging up robotically, shoves his phone back into a pocket and heads into the screened room to jumble clothes from body to hanger to body, his mood completely flipped.

* * *

><p><em>A?N? (is that was this is?) a- Yes, I suck at titles. b- I know, I should stop leaving you like this, but c-OMGOMGOMG it's 1:30 am and my thoughts are going places they shouldn't. and d- I'm very sorry this was much later than it should've been. Life got a little crazy recently. I'm actually house sitting again right now. More soon because I know exactly where I'm going with the rest of this for the better part.<em>


End file.
